The Welcoming
by Acobracadabra
Summary: After getting caught out in a storm. A Noivern is forced to take refuge within a cave. However he soon learns that he is not alone, as a female Salazzle 'welcomes' him to her home. One-shot Lemon.


**Uh, so... Here's a lemon story. I felt as if there's not enough Pokemon x Pokemon stories, but that's for you guys to decide. I'm thinking of making a Kommo-O x Haxorus story too, but that might be for a later date.**

* * *

 **Alola Region**

"Damn it... Damn it!" The Noivern yelled, his features clearly agitated as the rain beat against his white mane. The dragon and flying type couldn't even believe what had transpired in the past hour.

He had been separated from his trainer.

Now normally that wouldn't have been a big deal, but the storm made his echo location harder to use. His long sonar ears now useless as he attempted to pick up noise. Why did the Alola region have to have so many storms?

The wind was now growing in strength as he flapped his wings tirelessly. He couldn't keep this up at this rate, he would tire out and fall if he remained in the sky.

"Need... To... Land." Noivern whispered to himself before he spotted something. A location for his salvation.

Just at the edge of the mountain was a cave. His eyes widened before narrowing, flapping his wings in determination as he got closer and closer to his destination.

He reached the outcropping before falling, landing on his grasping claws as he quickly got under cover, panting in exhaustion as water dripped off his body. His white mane was miserably soaked.

Noivern took a breather before he turned his head up, inspecting his new surroundings as the rain beat against the rocks on the outside. At least it was suitable, he had lived in a cave before he had been captured after all. But at the same time... What was he going to do now?

There was no way he could find his trainer now, they must be worried sick about him. The storm had came out of nowhere and blew him out of the sky like nothing. The bat like pokemon groaned, he was really starting to miss the Kalos region now.

Another flash of lightning briefly startled him as he flinched, before shaking his head. He couldn't go back out now, the storm had now reached it's worse point, the Noivern turned his head to see further down the cave.

The damp air felt surprisingly warm, almost pleasant as his scales shivered lightly. Noivern supposed he would have to wait out here for now, at least until the storm was over. And then he would try and find his trainer.

With a determined look, he went inside, drawn to the warm feeling as he grasped forward.

 **Later**

He was further down the cave now, he had resorted to grasping forward as flying would draw more energy out of him. He was already too tired to even lift his flaps at this point, his claws grasping onto the smooth rock bed.

By this point the warmth felt soothing, his aching muscles now relaxing as he sighed in relief.

Noivern looked up, noticing a surface of smooth rocks as the cave was now illuminated by some sort of fire. The embers burning brightly as the damp warmness radiated from it.

"What...-?" The Noivern was about to question the occurrence before a voice rasped out.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Noivern immediately turned his head, getting himself into a combat stance as his wings flared out threateningly to make himself look as big as possible. Another pokemon was lying next to the fire, her dark grey body and pink markings accented her smooth scales, her long digits held her toothy maw up as if she were inspecting something that amused her.

He paused for a second, "W-Who are you? What are you doing in this cave?"

"This cave? I believe the word you are looking for is My Cave. I think you need a lesson on manners for entering someone's home." She said snarkly as she slowly rose up, her reptilian stature almost mirroring the Noivern as the dragon type tilted his head in confusion before his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were living in here. I just wanted to take cover from the storm-"

Noivern paused as he smelled something, something intoxicating as his nostril quivered. His eyes widened as he noticed her blow into the air, a pink smog coming from her mouth as a devilish smile appeared on her maw.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Noivern hissed, briefly flapping to propel himself a few feet away from the Salazzle. "Are you trying to poison me!?"

"Hmm? You have good instincts..." The reptile said as she gazed at him with her purple eyes. "You must have been owned by a Human. How does it feel to be abandoned?"

Noivern frowned, "My trainer did not leave me behind! We got separated in this Arceus damned thunderstorm!"

"Is that so?" The Salazzle asked.

"Yes! Now why were you trying to poison me before!?"

She paused before she giggled, "Poison? I think you have the wrong idea..." She then looked at him with a seductive glare. "Those were pheromones."

Noivern's yellow eyes widened as his dragonesque features turned into a deep shade of red. "Y-You dare!?"

The Salazzle smiled, "Oh, you Dragon types are so cute when you're angry..."

He was about to respond before noticing her breathe out more of the pink smog which slowly surrounded him, his eyes now picking up more intricate details... Like how similar her body structure was that to a female Noivern, or how her thick thighs and scales were glinting against the fire light.

Noivern shook his head harshly, it was the pheromones clouding his mind. What he need to do was fight back.

He flapped off the ground, still exhausted as he glared at her. The Salazzle seemed even more amused now.

"Are you really trying to fight back? You seem tired, why don't you come over here and relax?" The poison type offered.

Noivern bared his fangs in anger. "As if I would ever! Take this!"

He then swooped down, his wings cutting through the air as the Salazzle's eyes widened. There was a flash as Noivern outstretched his claws, slicing a portion of wind as he launched a wing attack.

He turned his head, only to gasp in shock. She had somehow dodged his attack.

"Wow, you almost got me there. I'm impressed."

Noivern sputtered, there was no way some wild Pokemon could pull off such a maneuver. He briefly had to land, breathing heavily as his exhaustion was beginning to catch up to him, all the flying from before had tired him out.

He then noticed more pink smog begin to surround him as the Noivern accidentally breathed in, the sweet taste of her scent staining his tongue as he felt himself grow lightheaded.

"Surprised?" She asked as she slowly slithered up to him, crawling lowly as she then stood up, a few feet in front of him. "You shouldn't be, my scent is making you more and more aroused by the second. Pretty soon you'll be under my grasp..."

Noivern narrowed his eyes, attempting to attack using a dragon pulse, but nothing came out. His body was starting to fall under her effects as he felt his groin tighten.

"A-Arceus damn you! Y-You-" Noivern tried to speak, but his mind was starting to wander, lewd imagery beginning to flash in his eyes as Noivern's claws began to quiver. Salazzle chuckled as she slowly walked up to the helpless dragon type.

"Aww, look at you... You need this. I can see it in your eyes."

"N-No, you're lying! I-I-" He attempted to form a sentence as Noivern felt his erection rise, his purple length standing to attention as Salazzle giggled again, now inches close as she inspected his tool, thoroughly impressed.

"Mmm, I knew forming my own harem of small Salandit's wasn't for me... Look at how big you are..." She then slowly wrapped her long dextrous digits around his dragon sheath, making the Noivern gasp out as he felt her smooth scales tingle with warmth. "Oooh... And you are so sensitive... Tell me, have you ever mated before?"

Noivern's eyes were wide as he looked into her purple iris's. "I- No... I haven't… Y-"

Salazzle then leaned forward, catching him off guard as her maw pressed against his mouth. The dragon's eyes widened before drooping, feeling her tongue battle his as he was kissed passionately. They then separated, a trail of purplish saliva showing traces of arousing poison as he fell victim to the dizzying effect.

She then laughed, "Oh, this is just perfect..." She then put a hand on his chest, pushing him down. His back against the smooth rocky surface. "I have you all to myself."

He wanted to fight back, or at least argue, but right now he was a slave to his own desire, trapped helplessly due to his untapped libido. Noivern was broken from his thoughts as he felt her climb up, feeling a wet trail of something rub against his chest and mane. He looked up to see her glistening slit, a precarious purplish liquid slowly leaking from the reptilians puffy lips as she smiled devilishly.

She then straddled his chest, wrapping her legs around his shoulders before moving her lower body forward. Her folds awaiting stimulation as she dripped the viscous secretion onto his white mane.

"Now... Use that dragon tongue of yours... And I'll make it worthwhile."

Noivern almost growled in defiance before he smelled her pussy lips, the scent blowing his mind away as coherent thought left him. He attempted to look away only for her hand to steer his head back, forcing him to breath in more of the musky air. He panted out, before helplessly wrapping his claws around her thighs, digging into the soft flesh, pressing his head forward, as his thick tongue dragged against the surface of her folds.

Salazzle slowly smiled before letting out a low moan, her head tilting slightly backwards as she wrapped her hands around the back of Noivern's head. The lizard's tail wrapping around his chest.

"A-Ah, good dragon..."

He grunted, attempting to speak out before he felt her hands tighten around his sonar ears, forcing him to put his mouth against her arousal as his tongue went further into her. He wanted to pull out, only for his nose to pick up her scent again, now completely dumbfounding him as he felt his arousal rise by ten fold. Noivern then began to slowly lick inside her, creating a pace as his tongue explored her. Salazzle moaned out again, a bit louder and needier as she felt his thick tongue reach into her.

"O-Ooh... You're really persistent-" The toxic lizard said as she gasped, closing her eyes momentarily.

Noivern groaned, not able to get enough of her scent, before he pressed his mouth forward, his mouth and fangs now kissing against her folds as a lewd slurp was heard. Her eyes widened as she moaned, her hips slowly moving on instinct against his tongue thrusts.

His eyes tilted upwards to see her look down on him, panting out as more of her pheromones were released. Her toothy maw seemed to be hanging open as her tongue lolled out. He must've been doing a good job so far as he then began to truly eat her out, his mouth going to work as he continued his lapping.

She then yelped, her thighs shivering violently against him as he felt her juices spurt against fangs. The taste of her being addictive as he slurped her folds. His mouth now stained with her purple fluids, It took a few seconds for her to recover as the reptile pokemon panted, a smile on her maw as she untangled her thighs from his shoulders. Allowing him to separate as he lied his head down, breathing heavily.

"By Arceus, that felt great." The Salazzle said as she slowly rubbed her legs together, her juices running down her thighs as more of the pink haze was released, filling the cave with her scent.

Noivern looked to the ceiling as his scaly wings sprawled out. The more of her scent he smelled and tasted, the more need he felt as his purple erection was now swelling with desire.

Salazzle looked at the dragon and flying type before smiling, "Aww, you poor thing. So pent up..."

"I-I-... You..."

She giggled again, "Are you too turned on to talk back? Admit it, my scent is driving you crazy isn't it?"

He wanted to say that she was wrong, only for a small whimper of need to escape his mouth. Noivern attempted to draw his gaze away before he yelped out, feeling her hand graze his sensitive tip as her long fingers wrapped around it. He looked down to see her looking up at him with an amused smirk.

"Hey, you didn't think I would leave you like this?"

His eyes continued to widen as he saw her rub her fingers against his cock, drawing a moan from him as his pre slowly began to drip out like a leaky faucet. Salazzle quickly drew her finger back as she tasted him, licking her maw in satisfaction.

"Mmm, my first taste of Kalos..." She then looked up, smirking at his reaction of disbelief. She then lowered her maw, letting her long tongue slide out before flicking his sensitive tip experimentally.

Noivern groaned as his breathing increased, his eyes clouded with lust and arousal.

She smiled, "Now... Onto the fun part."

Salazzle then wrapped her tongue around the purple length, cutting off Noivern's breathing as he felt his sheath become wet with her viscous saliva. She then slowly kissed his tip, her tongue applying more pressure.

"Agh! Arceus!" Noivern yelped as he was engulfed with pleasure, the source originating from his groin as she continued her stimulation, squeezing his length with her pink tongue as she pressed on, drawing more and more of his delicious pre out. He had heard stories of some mates giving head to the other, but not like this.

She then stopped, his member still engorged as he whimpered again. "W-Why did you stop?"

Salazzle smiled, "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." She then eased her muzzle down on his member, his features immediately changing from that of disappointment to utter euphoria as he looked to the ceiling, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Her maw felt warm, in a comfortable way as he felt his length become surrounded by a wet heat.

She let her maw stay there for a second, seeing if he could withstand the assault as he quivered helplessly. Salazzle looked up at him to see him look down at her, the Noivern's face plastered with need.

The reptile then began to bob her maw slowly, smiling at his reactions as he squirmed in her grasp. The everlasting taste of pre being predominant as she let her tongue slather on his length.

He groaned out again, his tail swishing around her appreciatively as the action encouraged her to continue. She giggled, the motion vibrating his cock, before picking up the pace, her maw kissing against his lean stomach before reaching back to his tip.

Noivern looked at her in shock, she knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to pleasuring as a embarrassing moan escaped his serpentine mouth. If she kept at this then-

Salazzle then slammed her head down again, a large smack herd as she then began deep-throating his draconic length. The action made him yelp out as he felt her maw tighten around him, the stimulating warmth being too much as his body began to quiver. Noivern's breathing became irregular as he attempted to do anything, even breath as his heart stopped, his back arcing as his muscles stretched before he thrusted a tiny bit as his instincts took control of him, attempting to draw out more pleasure in a desperate last stand.

She happily let him, keeping her maw in place as she pressed her hands down on his stomach. Her features forming into a smirk as her tongue wrapped around his length, resorting to breathing through her nose. Wet saliva now slowly trailing down Noivern's sheath as his member eagerly thrusted upwards.

He yelped out, pausing his entire body as his cock throbbed before the tip exploded into a white aftermath, Salazzle's eyes keeping her alluring gaze as she looked at him whilst drinking in his essence. Loud messy gulps being heard as the reptile consumed his cum.

It took a good few seconds or so for him to empty the first load before Salazzle separated, a spurt of seed escaping his tip as Salazzle made a cute gasp, the white liquid splashing itself at the end of her maw.

"Wow, It's true about you dragon types, you really are full of surprises." She said before she licked her maw, collecting the leftover fluid. Noivern breathed heavily as his chest rose and fall, that was... Intense. His body now ached as his muscles felt sore.

Yet even then, he felt his loins still surge with the familiar rush of blood as his panting led to the intake of more pheromones. His length slowly beginning to rise up to attention again.

She grinned, "And look at that, you're growing hard again. That didn't even take three seconds." Salazzle stroked her hand softly against his member, "You really are the right one for me."

He murmured something unintelligibly before he felt her climb up on his waist, rubbing her thighs against his length as he groaned out. His mane was matted with the moisture of her scent by this point, but he hardly even cared. All he wanted was her.

She then opened her legs, kneeling down to straddle his waist as she rubbed her elegant folds against his angry length, eliciting a groan as he looked at her through his lust addled eyes. Her juices staining his already wet purple member.

Salazzle smirked again as she raised her rump, allowing his tip to nestle in the entrance of her pussy lips. Noivern breathed heavily as he looked at the lewd display. She looked up, a smile on her maw before she dropped down, spearing herself on his length.

They both moaned out, Salazzle putting both of her hands on his strong chest as it was her turn to pant out. "By A-Arceus... You being inside me feels so… Perfect." The lizard said as she moaned out before lifting herself and dropping back down.

Noivern didn't respond, instead opting to wrap his claws around her thick reptilian thighs as he gasped out.

Wet lew squelching was heard as his cock entered her depths, reaching deep inside her as Salazzle looked into his eyes. Noivern looked back at her, his face twisted with pleasure as she slammed back down, her puffy lips enclosing around his length as more of her juices slowly dripped off.

He then began to weakly thrust up, piercing into her as she moaned out. Clearly not prepared for the added effort as her maw quivered.

"Y-Yeah… Just like that… Give it to me-" Salazzle murmured as she rode him, now increasing her pace slightly.

Noivern cringed as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, the warmth now being a searing wet heat as his mouth involuntarily opened in shock before his mind lost all remaining focus, now demanding him to rut into her.

His body obliged, he slowly lifted his upper body. She gasped in surprise as she felt him wrap his winged arms around her in a tight embrace, pushing his chest against hers before closing his eyes. His fangs out as he breathed in more of her scent.

She wrapped her arms around his mane as she smiled, "That's it… I shall make you mine by the end of this night."

Noivern didn't respond as he moved his body weakly to her every bounce, their collective juices leaking freely as their hips met. However for him it simply was not enough.

He needed more of her.

Noivern grabbed onto her thighs, earning a surprised gasp from her before he rose his body, tilting Salazzle over as she landed on the smooth rock, his cock momentarily disconnecting from her hot tunnel. His claws wrapped around her two thighs as he held her legs apart to expose her delicate lips, his member rubbing against her smooth stomach as the base sat atop her clit.

She hissed as her expression changed, "H-Hey! What are you-"

He immediately tilted his lower body down before thrusting forth, his cock disappearing into her tight depths as she yelped. Clearly not used to the position as her eyes widened before she moaned from the sensation. Noivern tightened his grip on her thighs as he kept to his thrusting, setting a new pace as his cock reached further than before, the Salazzle below him moaning and gasping with every thrust as he plowed into her with a frenzied ferocity.

"A-Ah!" She yelped as her hands spasmed from every movement, his cock making lewd noises as her juices flowed out around the sheath. "T-This isn't-!"

Noivern bent his upper body forward, smashing his mouth against hers as the Salazzle's eyes widened before slowly closing them, eagerly accepting the show of affection. There tongues tangled with each other as Noivern kept to his thrusting. He stooped further down, now keeping his cock lodged inside her as he resorted to quick decisive humps in an attempt to reach deeper into her, Salazzle wrapping her arms around his mane as she shoved against him. Their bodies now desperately rutting against each other.

They kept at there kissing before they both separated, taking gasps of air as she peered into his lusty yellow eyes, a red blush appearing on her cheeks. She didn't expect this out of him, what used to be a lust crazed dragon became something… More.

Now the two of them were truly mating, a strong dragon type slamming into the tight heated depths of Salazzle as she held on to him. Urging him to continue as she panted out, her tongue lolling out of her maw.

"Y-Yes! That's it! Fuck me!"

He obliged, groaning out as he felt her walls tighten around his sheath. He wasn't going to hold out for much longer, her velvet depths being too much stimulation. It felt as if his nerves were now on fire at this point. Noivern tightened his grip on her thighs before slamming into her with renewed vigor, making the Salazzle gasp out as she hung on for dear life, her eyes rolling upwards.

Noivern kept at it as he felt her walls tighten, her legs shaking and hands clawing at his mane before she yelped out, her orgasm reached it's peak. Her purple fluids leaking around Noivern's cock as he groaned out, the constriction now being too much. He pulled back before slamming back in, his cock throbbing as the tip exploded with his essence, painting her walls white with his seed. She moaned out at the feeling, as he kept feeding her insides, a constant stream of his arousal flooding outward as her pussy gushed with his breeding fluid thanks to the pheromones from before.

He pushed in a few more weak thrusts as his balls finally emptied themselves inside her before he collapsed next to her, pulling his length out slowly as his member released a few spurts, painting her groin and thighs with spots white cum.

Never had he felt this exhausted in his entire life, not even in the Lumiose Conference. The smell of sex still prevalent as he took labored breaths before he felt a warm hand slowly stroke his cheek. The Salazzle peering lovingly into his eyes as she nuzzled against his mane.

Noivern panted as he let out a weak grin before he felt his eyes slowly begin to close, wrapping his claws around her as he fell asleep. Exhaustion finally claiming him.

 **Next Day**

Noivern awoke, his entire body feeling absolutely sore as his muscles cramped. He peered down to see the Salazzle, gently sleeping next to him as she rested on his soft mane. He slowly smiled as he sighed out. So far the Alola region really was a wild ride.

He scanned around the cave before pausing, a glint of something shiny caught his eyes as he looked closely.

It was a shiny metal of some sort, left at the end of the cave.

Noivern slowly stood up, careful in not waking her as he grasped his way to the item. He peered down at it, the item in question revealing itself to be a badge of some sort.

His eyes widened, it was a breeders tag. For Trainer's that acquired Pokemon from breeding facilities, however what surprised him the most was that the very Salazzle that he had mated with was on the tag.

She wasn't a wild at all, she was a Trainer Pokemon.

So then why was she all alone?

The answer quickly came to his mind, how she had assumed he had been abandoned by his trainer.

Because chances was that she had been.

He gently crawled up to her sleeping form, nuzzling her as she slowly awoke. Her purple eyes peering at him.

Her maw turned into a sly smirk. "Oh… Ready for round tw-"

"You were a trainer Pokemon… Weren't you?" Noivern summarized.

She was taken back, her eyes wide as she her body language showed insecurity. "W-What? How did you-"

"I found your breeder tag." Noivern admitted, "You aren't a wild like I assumed."

She slowly hung her head down, "No… No I'm not."

Noivern paused as he sat next to her, his head turned to her. "What happened?"

"I-... My master thought I was useless. Salandit's aren't that powerful, what we lack in strength we make up in cunning. The Human didn't see that, instead choosing leaving me here."

He paused at her words, he couldn't even believe what he was hearing. She slowly began to droop her head down, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

Immediately his mind demanded that he comfort her, wrapping his wing around her as he gently nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

She nodded, sniffing, before looking back up at him. "Stay with me. Please."

Noivern paused before he sighed, "I can't. My trainer is looking for me."

"How do you know!? That's exactly what I thought for the first week of being here! Now it's been months! I've even evolved since then! What makes you think your master is going to come for you?!" She hissed.

He paused "... Because my Trainer is a caring person. He believes that all Pokemon should have a chance… Which is why I'm asking you-" He looked into her eyes, "-to come with me."

"W-What?" Salazzle asked.

"You heard me. I want you to be with me."

Salazzle paused, not believing what she was hearing. "You're… Offering me a-"

"Noivern! Are you in here!? Try and find them Haxorus!" A Human voice called out. Salazzle was immediately on edge, ready to bolt before Noivern put both hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, look at me." Noivern said, "Everything is going to be fine. You don't need to stay here and hide anymore."

She paused before smiling, another dragon type revealed itself.

The Haxorus breathed a sigh of relief, "Noivern, thank Arceus you're-" He paused as he noticed his fellow dragon type slowly nuzzling the Salazzle. Just in time for the trainer to arrive as well.

"Haxorus, did you-" Alex stood dumbfounded now as he connected the dots. "N-Noivern, oh man… You got, uh, a little busy I see."

Noivern blushed as he nodded, Salazzle holding on to the dragon type. Alex slowly walked up to the two Pokemon as he knelt down, Salazzle rearing back a bit in caution.

"I'm so glad you're safe Noivern. I thought that storm might've hurt you. But you're okay."

He then turned his head to the reptile Pokemon.

Alex smiled, "Say… Salazzle… I don't think I've seen one yet… You wanna join our team? I think Noivern is probably gonna want you to come along."

She paused, looking at Noivern for guidance as the dragon type gave her encouragement. She then blinked before her maw turned into a smile, slowly nodding as she hugged Noivern close.

"Well that answers that! Let's get outta this dark cave." The Trainer said as he turned his head, steadily climbing over the rocks.

Haxorus turned his head as the dragon sniffed the air before cringing, "Arceus… What did you two do in here? It smells like something that would make a Spritzee faint."

Noivern smiled as he turned his head to his new mate, Salazzle smiling back as he nuzzled her before speaking out.

"We fucked each others brains out."

Haxorus paused as the dragon type blinked from the unexpected vulgarity. "Uh, Okay." Haxorus then looked back, "Let's get going. Alex is probably waiting at the entrance."

The two Pokemon nodded before slowly getting to their claws. Noivern was about to grasp forward to follow Haxorus before he felt Salazzle's claw wrap around his shoulder. He turned to see her look at him alluringly.

"Just because I am now a Trainer Pokemon again doesn't mean you're off the hook… I'll find a way to get you again… You'll see." She slowly rubbed against him suggestively.

Noivern chuckled as he looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
